Arizona Y si no todo fuera perfecto?
by BarbaraVg7
Summary: Callie y Arizona se enfrentan a una difícil desición, la más dura de sus vidas. ¿Sus deseos, o su amor?
1. Y si no todo fuera perfecto?

**Quiero destacar que mi iniciativa para escribir un fanfic ha sido a raíz de leer uno escrito por Miki T Robbinson. Me ha gustado tanto que he decidido escribir el mío propio. Decir que los personajes están basados en la série Anatomía de grey**

**Espero que les guste, y si no por favor digan que puedo mejorar, Gracias de antemano...**

Lo he intentado, he intentado imaginarme mi vida sin hijos. Hay momentos en los que incluso lo he conseguido, pero siempre volvía al mismo pensamiento. Por que?, Por que debía renunciar a algo que había deseado desde que tengo uso de razón?...

Callie caminaba dando un rodeo, no quería llegar a casa donde Arizona la esperaba, sus pensamientos se disipaban cuando ella estaba cerca, al menos un corto espacio de tiempo. No podía creerlo, eran la pareja perfecta, hasta ese día Callie no creía que pudiera haber algo que la hiciera dudar de su relación, pero ese recuerdo caía sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría...

-Eres maravillosa Calliope

-Lo somos juntas.. Sabes? Nos veo dentro de diez años casadas, rodeadas de niños. Y dandole consejos a Mark, seguirá soltero

-De lo de los niños paso, y cuando digo paso quiero decir uff no

-¿Estas de coña? Trabajas en pediatría

-Precisamente por eso. Hoy ha venido un niño, estaba bien, su madre lo abraza y llega casi muerto al quirófano

-Le has salvado...

-Ya, pero sus padres.. Están preocupadisimos. Nunca dormirán bien.. a lo demás me apunto. Podemos tener perros, y gallinas, no se porque me gustan.

Cada palabra sonaba como un cuchillo para Callie, como decírselo a Arizona sin fastidiarlo todo? No podía imaginar perderla, se había convertido en cuanto deseaba, aunque tenía claro que no podía seguir así... Arizona no era cuanto deseaba, deseaba ser madre. La cuestión era, lo deseaba por encima de su amor? ...

Callie abrió la puerta de su apartamento, notó su presencia antes de entrar, y ahí estaba. Arizona estaba de pie, sostenía el teléfono y caminaba de un lado al otro delante de la ventana, intranquila. Callie soltó las llaves sobre la mesa. El ruido de las llaves hizo que Arizona levantara la vista, su gesto se suavizó al instante, - Ya está aquí- le espetó al teléfono y colgó.

-Callie donde estabas? Te he llamado mil veces, he llamado a Mark, a Owen. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte

-Perdona Arizona, volví dando un paseo. Había olvidado quitarle el modo silencio al movil al salir del hospital

-Es... Estas bien?

-Tenemos que hablar

Arizona no dejaba de intentar descifrar la expresión de Callie, algo no iba bien, lo notó al instante -no puede ser-...

-Callie que pasa? Vas a dejarme?! Es por Mark verdad?! Te acuestas con el?

-BASTA! No es nada de eso. No es algo malo pero no sé que pueda pasar cuando te lo diga, así que quiero recordarte que te quiero y que no me imagino la vida sin ti

Callie me estás asustando ...

-Quiero ser madre Arizona -Callie escrutó la cara de Arizona, al darse cuenta de que su gesto cambió completamente sintió un frío enorme, pero se armó de valor para poder continuar- Arizona no sé hasta que punto no lo deseas. Pero yo quiero ser madre, no ahora, pero algún día. Y la verdad es que me gustaría que fuera contigo..

-Callie.. Yo... Ya te dije que es algo que no deseo

-Lo sé, he intentado olvidarlo sin más pero no puedo, es algo que siempre he querido y no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar

-Claro que no Callie, no debes renunciar a tus sueños por nadie y menos tratandose de algo así. Pero yo no puedo Callie. Te amo y tampoco me imagino la vida sin ti, pero no puedo...

-Esto significa...?

-Creo que sí...

Callie lo entendió al instante, las lágrimas cayeron sin siquiera saber que estaban ahí, sintió como su corazón se dividía y ante ella Arizona, con sus ojos azules inundados por las lágrimas, y arrasados por una tremenda tristeza. La relación perfecta se resquebrajaba delante de ellas, todo su amor seguía presente. Pero que hacer? Que hacer cuando hay algo que tiene el poder suficiente como para poder con el amor que hay entre dos personas?

-Callie, creo que será mejor que me vaya..

-Por que tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Nos amamos, pero por alguna extraña razón debemos tomar caminos totalmente opuestos..

-Calliope... No sé como podré vivir sin ti, pero no puedo darte lo que quieres de mi

-Ni siquiera lo has pensado? Quiero decir, llevo meses intentando reprimir el deseo de ser madre. Tu lo has pensado siquiera?

-Lo he pensado, pero no puedo obligarme a mi misma a querer ser madre Callie, simplemente no puedo

-Está bien Arizona .. yo ...

En ese momento se miraron, con una mirada triste. Ninguna podía creer que ese fuera el final. Arizona se acercó, se acercó lo suficiente como para que Callie dejara de respirar por un instante. Arizona ejercía ese efecto sobre ella. Callie tomó la mano de Arizona, atrayéndola hacia sí misma. Se sentía como la primera vez, sentía esa sensación indescriptible, como si ese fuera su lugar en el mundo. Arizona lo sintió, ese destello en los ojos de Callie, sin poder evitarlo, agarró su nuca y la besó. La besó de una manera irracional, como si esos fueran sus últimos momentos en la tierra, pues así es como se sentía, como si al final de ese beso no hubiera absolutamente nada.

Continuará...


	2. Tanto como yo?

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, la verdad que me ha hecho ilusión. Espero poder subir uno diario, ya que a mi no me gusta esperar mucho por los capítulos, jeje. Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión :) Gracias!**

Arizona se alejó de Callie sabiendo que es lo que debía hacer. No podía darle lo que quería, no podía intentar retenerla aun sabiendo que era un error. Sin levantar la vista para que Callie no pudiera ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Simplemente se alejó, se alejó cada vez más intentando no flaquear y volverse. Una vez en la puerta no pudo reprimir su deseo. Se dio la vuelta…

\- Callie…

\- No, por favor Arizona no digas nada

\- Enviaré a alguien a por mis cosas

Y de esa manera, sus caminos se separaron. Arizona salió del apartamento aparentando toda la serenidad que pudo. Tras cruzar el pasillo no pudo más. Lloró. Lloró inconsolablemente sabiendo que dejaba tanto atrás… Se apoyó en la pared del frío pasillo bajando sus manos a las rodillas. Intentando recomponerse…

\- Robbins…

\- Mark! –Arizona trató de aparentar, pero intuía que era demasiado tarde-

\- Eh... tranquila, vamos no puede ser tan grave

\- Mark tengo que irme, creo que deberías ir a ver a Callie

Dicho esto Arizona se alejó a toda prisa. No quería mostrarle esa cara a Mark Sloan, no era una de sus personas favoritas. La verdad, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por el dormitorio de Callie no era de sus personas favoritas. Tras salir del portal subió a su coche lo más rápido que pudo. Y sólo le cruzó un pensamiento antes de dirigirse a su apartamento – Espero que Callie no esté sintiendo lo mismo que yo…-

En ese momento, no muy lejos de allí. Callie se dirigía como un rayo hacia su puerta a la que llamaban. Deseando que Arizona hubiera dado marcha atrás. Pero su gesto se descompuso aún más si cabía al ver a Mark. No hizo falta palabra alguna, Mark al verla la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Tras un buen rato, cuando logró que Callie parara de llorar, la llevó hacia el sofá. Y Callie como pudo, le explicó la situación.

\- Ya veo… Callie debes pensar fríamente, ten por seguro que esta historia no termina aquí

\- Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? No se trata de una pelea, no se trata de pintar las putas paredes de un color claro u oscuro. Se trata de que tenemos un plan de futuro totalmente distinto

\- He escuchado cada palabra que has dicho. Esto no termina aquí. Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden terminar

Callie oía a Mark, pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra. Estaba segura de lo que acababa de vivir. Estaba segura de que ese era el final de Callie y Arizona, la pareja perfecta.

Sin saber cómo, terminó la noche y empezó un nuevo día. Arizona agradeció enormemente no haber programado su primera operación hasta las 9:00 AM, pues había logrado dormirse cerca de las 5:00 de la madrugada. La verdad que no era para nada la noche que había planeado. Había planeado pedir comida china para que Callie y ella no tuvieran que salir de la cama en toda la noche. Pero eso ya no importaba. Se encontraba en su plaza de aparcamiento, sentada en su coche intentando alejarse de sus sentimientos para poder así cumplir con su deber.

Al entrar en el ala de pediatría notó como su ánimo cambiaba. Allí estaban sus pequeños, esos que creen en cuentos y en la magia. En el y fueron felices para siempre.. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, forzada, pero sonrisa. Seguida por sus residentes e intentando ser lo menos transparente posible entró en la habitación donde Steven se encontraba charlando alegremente con su madre

\- Buenos días Steven!

\- Buenos días doctora Robbins!

\- Como has pasado la noche?

\- Con hambre – todos los presentes incluido Steven soltaron una risa al unísono-

\- Bueno, pero me has hecho caso y no has comido verdad?

\- Si doctora, no he comido nada. Además mi madre no me ha dejado salir de la habitación

\- Bueno, te prometo que cuando salgas me ocuparé personalmente de que tengas la comida que más te guste

\- Pizza?

\- Si es pizza no te prometo que no venga yo a quitártela

\- No podrá, mi madre me ha dicho que después de operarme estaré mucho más fuerte

\- Pelearé por esa pizza jovencito, no te quepa la menor duda

La sonrisa de Arizona ya no era forzada, Steven en unos segundos había logrado hacerla olvidar su fatídica noche y aunque fuera por ese momento únicamente, Había notado como su malestar decrecía.

Callie por su parte había pasado toda la mañana encerrada en el laboratorio. No quería arriesgarse a un encuentro con Arizona. Un esfuerzo que resultó inútil a la hora de comer. Callie entró a la cafetería seguida por Mark y Lexie. Charlaban tranquilamente mientras cogían su comida. Callie inconscientemente levantó la cabeza hacia la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba a comer con Arizona, y allí estaba. Se veía tan tranquila charlando con Teddy. Verla así tranquila, en cierto modo le dolió. Verla como si nada hubiera pasado. Sintió un cumulo de sensaciones, empezando por tristeza y terminando por rabia. Una rabia por sentir que si Arizona es capaz de pasar página en menos de 24 horas, es porque realmente no la quería como decía.

**Continuará...**


	3. tres son multitud

**Siento no haber subido nada esta semana, lo compenso subiendo 2. Gracias por la paciencia y disculpas de nuevo**

\- Torres despierta! –Mark la sacó enseguida de su ensoñación-

\- Mark, tengo que salir de aquí

\- Que dices?

\- Arizona está ahí, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo, te lo digo en serio

\- Callie, no comes desde ayer por la tarde. Tienes que comer algo, escóndete de la pediatra más tarde

Pero lo que dijo Mark no sirvió de nada, en el momento que Arizona levantó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la suya. No pudo evitarlo, intentó parecer lo más serena posible antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Esa mirada la había atravesado como una flecha. No podía creerlo, como podía Arizona ser tan fría? De verdad nunca la había querido? La cabeza de Callie era como una montaña rusa. Pero la realidad era otra, la situación no podía ser más diferente de lo que Callie imaginaba

\- Has visto como me ha mirado Callie?

\- No Arizona, estaba de espaldas. Está aquí?

\- No, acaba de salir. Después de mirarme como si fuera de otro planeta

\- Es normal, no puedes pretender que después de haber pasado solo una noche actúe de otra manera, la verdad que es a ti a la que no comprendo. Estás muy serena

\- No estoy serena. No me siento bien. La echo muchísimo de menos, y solo ha pasado una noche

\- Es lo que parece, como si para ti fuera un día absolutamente normal

\- He pasado una noche horrible Teddy

\- No tienes que convencerme Arizona. Solo digo que si realmente te sientes así y aparentas normalidad eres mi ídolo, yo soy como un libro abierto ante esas situaciones

\- No entiendo que me pasa la verdad

\- Tranquila, lo arreglareis

\- No lo creo, esto solo tiene dos soluciones posibles

\- Cuáles?

\- O que a mí de repente me apetezca tener hijos, cosa que siento decir que dudo muchísimo. O que a Callie se le quiten las ganas de tenerlos, cosa que dudo aun mas

\- Quien sabe… de momento esta noche te invito a una copa en Joe´s y no admito un no por respuesta

\- Está bien, pero una copa. Necesito dormir

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Callie agradeció enormemente no volver a encontrarse con Arizona. El que no paraba de rondarle era Mark, Callie intuía que rondaba por miedo a que se derrumbara

\- Mark, espero que esta vez al menos me hayas traído un café

\- No, pero ya tengo excusa para la próxima

\- En serio, estoy bien

\- Sí, claro

\- Sabes lo que me ha dolido? Verla como si nada, estaba tan… normal

\- Preferirías haberla visto llorando en una esquina?

\- No, claro que no, es solo… no me gustaría verla hundida claro que no, pero tampoco me ha gustado verla como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, como si no le importara

\- Crees que no le importa? Yo creo que te equivocas, yo la vi anoche y no tenía pinta de una persona a la que no le importa nada. Es más, fue ella quien me dijo que debía ir a verte

\- De verdad?

\- Qué crees Torres? Que no le importas?

\- No lo sé…

\- Pues yo creo que estas mal de la cabeza

\- Yo creo que necesito una copa y creo que invitas tu por no traerme un café

\- Hecho

Joe´s estaba lleno esa noche, algo más que de costumbre. Arizona estaba charlando tranquilamente con Teddy y Alex, cuando entraron Callie y Mark. Arizona la vió al entrar y ésta vez fue ella la que se sintió como en una montaña rusa. La veía tan guapa que hasta le dolía. Callie giró su cabeza hacia ella por un instante, pero enseguida desvió la mirada y unos segundos después se encamino hacia el baño. Callie volvió a sentir la misma necesidad de correr, aunque su mirada se cruzara un segundo, para ella fueron eternos. Se miró al espejo por un momento y agacho la cabeza hacia el lavabo…

\- Calliope… -Su corazón dio un vuelco tan grande al ver a Arizona allí parada, como la primera vez que la vio, tan guapa, tan imponente en esos momentos cuando quiere. Que se dio cuenta de que ese vuelco se había exteriorizado en una exhalación-

\- A… Ariz…- No pudo terminar, Arizona en tres pasos decididos se plantó justo delante de ella. Sin mediar palabra, agarró la nuca de Callie con una mano y la besó. Un beso lleno de todo. Lleno de recuerdos, de mariposas… de sensaciones…

Pero Callie no pudo, en una milésima de segundo recordó el dolor y eso la impulsó a retirarse al instante

\- No! Nada ha cambiado verdad?

\- Lo siento, te echo de menos

\- Y yo a ti, pero te repito la pregunta. Nada ha cambiado verdad?

\- No. Pero Callie…

\- No Arizona, tengo que irme

Callie salió del baño decidida, no podía quedarse o cedería. Fue directa a la barra. Y un poco aturdida solo puedo vocalizar –ponme algo fuerte por favor-. El corazón le latía fuerte dentro del pecho, Arizona ejercía un poder sobre ella inimaginable. Ni ella misma entendía como había podido decir que no cuando todo el cuerpo le decía –SÍ!-

\- Un mal día? -Callie ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el chico que tenia al lado la estaba escaneando de arriba abajo, era un chico moreno, con rasgos sureños-

\- Un día largo

\- Podría terminar bien… -Callie estaba a punto de rechazarlo elegantemente, cuando vio a Arizona salir del baño y mirar hacia donde ella estaba.-

\- A que llamas tu terminar bien?

\- Yo llamo bien a encontrarme con un ángel después de pasar un día eterno encerrado en la oficina e invitar al ángel a una copa

\- Vaya, has estado entrenando esa frase ante un espejo?

\- Se nota mucho? –Callie observó que Arizona se había quedado petrificada al verla hablando con ese chico. La miraba descaradamente sin mover ni un musculo. Y entonces se le ocurrió. Quería hacérselo más fácil a Arizona y a ella misma, y sabía que no le serviría de nada evitarla como ya había hecho. Pues siempre terminaban encontrándose de alguna manera. Así que tomo una decisión, y nada más tomarla sabia que se arrepentiría, pero siguió adelante-

\- Creo que deberías ser más directo..- y dicho esto, Callie le plantó un beso al chico anónimo. Se sintió miserable porque sabía que Arizona estaba mirando, y como ya había deducido anteriormente, Se arrepintió nada más hacerlo. Cuando se separó del anónimo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Arizona, pero ya no estaba allí-

\- Oye, disculpa, tengo que irme

\- Pero que dices?

\- Lo siento ha sido un error yo… yo tengo que irme

\- Bueno, si cambias de idea, aquí está mi teléfono –Le entregó una tarjeta en la que estaba su nombre, Adrian Jones y su teléfono-

\- Lo siento, discúlpame

Callie se alejó todo lo rápido que pudo de la barra, buscaba a Mark y lo localizó en una mesa con Lexie. Se acercó inconscientemente mirando hacia todas partes buscando a Arizona, pero cuando localizó la mesa donde se encontraba al entrar, estaba ocupada por otra gente.

\- Torres se puede saber que has hecho?

\- No sé que he hecho Mark

\- Todos se han quedado atónitos- dijo Lexie un poco incomoda-

\- Donde está Arizona?

\- Robbins? Creo que no le ha gustado el espectáculo porque ha salido como un cohete, y unos segundos después Teddy y Alex tras ella

\- No puedo creer lo que he hecho


	4. Un placer conocerte

\- -Arizona para!

\- -Teddy vete por favor – Arizona caminaba tan rápido que Teddy y Alex casi no podían seguirla. Caminaba a la par que lloraba, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Pero no iba a permitir ser la vapuleada. No iba a serlo

\- -Robbins vamos para de una vez

-Arizona paró en seco, había llegado exactamente a donde quería ir… bar Senses

\- -Espera -La expresión de Alex había cambiado de preocupación a desconcierto-

\- -Chicos gracias por acompañarme, pero entenderé que no queráis entrar aquí

\- -Es un bar de… –Alex estaba cada vez mas desconcertado-

\- -Si, es un bar de ambiente

\- -Arizona te has vuelto loca? Quiero decir, no por venir aquí. Pero este no es el momento, no por despecho –Teddy se encontraba aún mas desconcertada que Alex-

\- -No es despecho, a ella le ha resultado muy fácil. Quiero saber si realmente es tan sencillo como me ha parecido hace un rato

\- -Si vas a entrar voy contigo, no voy a dejar que hagas una estupidez

Dentro, simplemente se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unas copas. Arizona no sabía exactamente que quería probarse a sí misma y entre más tiempo pasaba, menos deseaba estar allí

\- -Hola – Arizona se giró para ver a la chica que la saludaba. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver ante sí a una guapísima morena de ojos azules y con una sonrisa preciosa-

\- -Hola, que tal?

\- -Disculpad la intromisión, creo que os conozco. Trabajáis en el Seattle Grace?

\- -Si –Teddy se adelantó a Arizona – tu trabajas allí?

\- -Sí, soy enfermera. Me llamo Judith, podéis llamarme Jud

Todos se presentaron y comenzaron una amena conversación. Jud resultó ser una chica muy agradable y sencilla. Trabajaba en la planta de cirugía y ni siquiera la habían visto en su vida, cosa que no es extraña puesto que la relación entre médicos y enfermeras generalmente era nula. Tras unas horas Teddy le preguntó a Arizona cómo se encontraba y ésta le explicó a su amiga que ya no tenía de que preocuparse, que ya se le habían aclarado las ideas y junto con Alex, se fueron dejando a Arizona. Jud y ella se quedaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Jud rompió el silencio

\- -Estas bien?

\- -Si, por que lo preguntas?

\- -Te voy a ser sincera, te vi al entrar y no tenías buena cara. Y si a eso le sumas que en el hospital hay ciertos rumores de…

\- -No –Arizona la paró en seco, no quería escuchar lo que se decía de ella por todo el hospital-

\- -Tranquila, no pretendía cruzar los limites

\- -No es eso, solo que de verdad no me apetece escucharlo. No he tenido una buena noche la verdad. He visto a mi ex, que por cierto es mi ex desde no hace más de 2 días, besando a otra persona –quiso omitir el hecho de que había sido unos instantes después de haberla besado a ella. Le parecía demasiado ridículo-

\- -Y por qué estás aquí?

\- -Sinceramente no tengo ni idea. Antes de entrar tenía las ideas claras, pero a medida que ha pasado el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tengo las ideas de todo menos claras

\- -Y que es lo que pensabas antes de entrar?

\- -Te parecerá extraño, pero mi única intención al venir era hacer exactamente lo que hizo ella. No me malinterpretes, la he visto y le resultaba tan sencillo…

\- -Que querías saber si realmente era así de fácil verdad?

\- -Sí, creo que es eso

En ese momento, Jud se acercó a Arizona. Muy despacio, casi como pidiéndole permiso. Se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios. Arizona lo sintió tan… diferente. Pero se dejó llevar, porque realmente no le disgustaba. Todo lo contrario. Al separarse se miraron. Una mirada penetrante, Jud calibrando la expresión de Arizona por su atrevimiento y Arizona admitiéndose a sí misma que el beso no le había aclarado nada, pero había despertado cada centímetro de su cuerpo

\- -Y bien? Que tal esas ideas?

\- -Perdona que te lo diga, pero si querías aclararme las ideas has conseguido todo lo contrario – No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Jud la había entendido perfectamente-

\- -Siento oír eso, las intenciones eran buenas, te lo aseguro

\- -Los resultados también, aunque no fueran los que esperabas

\- -Quizás son exactamente los que esperaba

-En ese momento un bip en el teléfono de Arizona hizo que se rompiera el contacto visual. Arizona miró su teléfono y se estremeció al ver 4 mensajes de Callie..

"_Arizona siento haberte hecho daño, déjame explicártelo"_

_"No quería hacerlo, no era esto lo que pretendía. Déjame hablar contigo"_

_"La he cagado, pero dime donde estas por favor"_

_"Esperaré toda la noche en tu puerta si es necesario"_

Al leer el último mensaje Arizona se estremeció. No podía creer que Callie estuviera esperándola

\- -Es ella verdad?

\- -Lo siento tengo que irme

\- -Tranquila, creo que nos veremos pronto. Y ha sido un placer… conocerte

\- -Igualmente, y sí, nos veremos pronto

Se fue a toda prisa, cogió un taxi justo en la entrada. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía ansiosa. Había sido una noche complicada hasta parecer un sube y baja de sensaciones…Alcohol, el beso en el baño, Callie besando a otro, Senses, más alcohol, el beso con Jud, los mensajes de Callie… Al llegar a su portal y meterse en el ascensor, se sintió mareada. Qué demonios querría decirle Callie?... Al llegar a su planta y salir del ascensor se dirigió a su puerta y allí estaba, sentada en el suelo casi durmiendo. Arizona hizo de tripas corazón y se plantó justo delante de ella

\- -Has venido sola o te has traído al del bar?

\- -Arizona! –Callie se puso de pie de un salto. Estaba nerviosa, y borracha-

\- -Aquí estoy, que era eso tan urgente?

\- -Te quiero

** Espero que sintáis lo mismo al leerlo que yo al escribirlo! Gracias! :)**

k

**C**


	5. Sin sentido

**Capítulo 5**

Arizona notó como se le paró el corazón al escucharlo, estaba tan enfadada. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, dejando la puerta abierta para que Callie entrara.

-Callie dices eso porque estas borracha

-De verdad es lo que piensas?

-Ya no hay nada que pensar. No podemos estar juntas

-Ni separadas. Y si no hay nada que pensar, por qué me has besado en el baño?

-Lo necesitaba. No es todo tan sencillo, yo te quiero. Pero que pasará en unos años cuando tú quieras tener un hijo y yo no?

-Arizona puedo.. podemos intentar…

-No, no lo digas

-No quiero estar sin ti

-Callie…

-Mira, ya me voy. Pero sabes? Llevo unas horas en tu puerta esperándote. Y seguiré esperándote, porque sé que algún día te darás cuenta de lo que realmente significa lo que tenemos

-Crees que no que significa lo que tenemos? Callie, estaba vacía hasta que te conocí. Te quiero tanto que me duele, me duele estar separada de ti y aun más ver que alguien que no soy yo puede besarte y tocarte. Pero estamos en un punto de inflexión. O eso creo, no sé que pasara en unos años. Sé que ahora no puedo plantearme lo que quieres.

En ese momento el busca de Arizona sonó

-Lo siento, tengo que irme

-Esta conversación no ha terminado

-Lo sé, deberías quedarte. No creo que debas irte a casa sola tan tarde

-Gracias

Arizona llamó un taxi y salió disparada, con la mente en mil sitios a la vez. Había sido una noche muy intensa, no había podido mencionarle a Callie lo sucedido tras salir del bar. Y por alguna razón no se sentía a gusto consigo misma por ello. Al llegar al hospital intentó centrarse. La voz de Alex la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Arizona! Por fin, ha llegado una niña con fuertes dolores de cabeza y alucinaciones. La he mandado a hacerse un TAC y estoy esperando la analítica

-Bien, avisa a neuro y en cuanto estén los resultados avísame

-Creo que deberías hablar con los padres, el padre irrumpió mientras la examinaba. Esta muy nervioso

-Es lo normal

-No, no lo entiendes. Cuando digo nervioso quiero decir agresivo

-Está bien, cuando tengamos los resultados y tengamos un plan iremos a hablar con ellos. No quiero decirles nada hasta no haber leído el informe y visto los resultados

Arizona se tomó un café mientras esperaba en la sala. No quería cruzarse con nadie, no en ese estado en el que ni ella misma sabia como sentirse, pero el busca le quitó el privilegio de poder sentirse sola por un rato. Alex tenia los resultados.

-Y bien?

-No tengo buenas noticias, tiene un glioblastoma. He consultado con Shepperd, me ha dicho que hablemos con los padres y si están dispuestos él la operara pero no lo aconseja, está demasiado ligado a los vasos. Dice que deberían probar a disminuirlo con radiación antes de la cirugía

-Vaya, el día no ha empezado y ya se ha convertido en una pesadilla, vamos a hablar con los padres

Al entrar en la sala Alex le dijo a quienes debía dirigirse. Aunque no hizo falta pues al ver a un hombre acercándose a toda prisa entendió que era a quien estaba buscando.

-Y bien? Como esta mi hija?

-Señor Harper, Soy Arizona Robbins, cirujana pediátrica. Lamento decirle que Hannah tiene un Glioblastoma. Se trata de un tumor cerebral

-Y a que esperan para operarla?

-Señor no es tan sencillo, El tumor está en una fase avanzada, se ha adherido a ciertos vasos importantes que de tocarse podría dejarle graves secuelas e incluso podría causarle la muerte

-Me está diciendo que no quieren operarla?

-Le estoy diciendo que es muy arriesgado hacerlo en el estado en el que está. Podríamos probar con radiación para disminuir el tamaño del tumor

-Oiga, voy a decirle algo, por su bien, mejor que operen a mi hija y salga bien de la operación, no está tratando con cualquiera y no voy a permitir que me trate como a un idiota

-Señor, creo que no me ha entendido

-Creo que no me está entendiendo usted. He dicho que quiero que la opere

-No, ha dicho que mejor que opere a su hija y salga bien de la operación y yo no puedo prometerle eso en su estado

-Entonces está diciendo que prefiere radiarle la cabeza a mi hija a ver si funciona o no. Quiero que la operen, no hay más que hablar

-Muy bien señor Harper, como ya le he dicho, no puedo prometerle que salga bien de la operación

-Procure que sea así

Arizona salió de la sala de espera y mando un mensaje a Derek citándole en el quirófano, sabía que no era una buena idea pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Igualmente sabia que no había garantías ni con la radiación.

Más tarde ya en el quirófano la operación iba bastante bien, Arizona observaba a Derek, No sabía cómo, pero siempre parecía relajado, da igual que estuviera haciendo la más sencilla o la más difícil de las operaciones, siempre parecía en paz

-Por que me miras así?

-Disculpa, es que pareces tan.. en paz

-En un quirófano, siempre hay que estar en paz. Para tomar las decisiones correctas y no cagarla. Mierda!

Las pulsaciones comenzaron a aumentar hasta hacerse cada vez mas y mas rápidas

-Mierda, he tocado un vaso principal, está entrando en parada. Carro de reanimación!

El escenario calmado se convirtió de pronto en un caos. Arizona cogió las palas

-Carguen!... Fuera!

Nada pasaba…

-Mierda Hannah vamos!

-Arizona, no hay nada que hacer

-Otra vez! Carguen!... Fuera!

Arizona se sintió devastada. Sabía que no era buena idea y ahí estaba el resultado

-Hora de la muerte 9:45

-Lo siento Arizona, tal y como estaba era casi imposible salvarla y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho le hubieran quedado secuelas

-Podrías acompañarme a hablar con los padres?

-Claro, vamos

Caminaron por el pasillo, ese camino se hacía siempre eterno. Era el camino a destrozar la vida de alguien, a hacer que su felicidad se esfumara

-Señor Harper

-Por fin! Han terminado?

-Señor, lamento decirle que Hannah no ha podido superar la operac…

Arizona no lo vio venir, de un segundo a otro se vio contra la pared con la mano de ese hombre al cuello. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara y cayó al suelo

-Voy a matarte me oyes? Voy a acabar con tu vida

-Eh! Suéltela!

Derek apareció de la nada y se lo quitó de encima

-Lamento su pérdida pero ella no tiene la culpa

-Tú la operaste también?

-Si

-Voy a matarlos, aunque sea lo último que haga

Derek llamo a una enfermera y le pidió que llamara a seguridad, en menos de un minuto se llevaron al padre de Hannah. Que por su parte seguía gritando que los mataría mientras salía

-Arizona, estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien

-Deberíamos examinarte, te ha dado un fuerte golpe, va a salirte un moratón en el pómulo

-No, de verdad, estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar

\- - Bien, pero no salgas del hospital durante unas horas, prefiero que estés cerca

\- -Está bien

Caminó por los pasillos sin saber exactamente a donde, se sentía devastada. Callie, la noche en el bar, Callie, Hannah… Sabía a quien quería acudir en ese momento, pero no debía, no después de todo lo sucedido, sacó su móvil y solo se le ocurrió una persona, Teddy.

*SOS

Seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que recordó el lugar más tranquilo del hospital, el nido. Su móvil sonó mientras andaba

*Donde estas?

*En el hospital

*Llego en 15 minutos

Se sintió aliviada, no quería estar sola, por alguna razón sentía miedo real de las palabras de ese hombre …

**Siento mucho la espera, sinceramente hay épocas en las que no se encuentra la inspiración. Sigo buscándola pero sigo escribiendo. Gracias por la paciencia y agradezco los mensajes, el 6 está en camino.**


End file.
